Неделя с психами или Блог доктора Уотсона
by susanivanova12
Summary: Доктор просто ведет дневник, ходит на работу, пытается нормально жить, а остальное доктору до лампочки. Оставьте бедного доктора в покое!


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Джон, Шерлок, Майкрофт, Грег, Анджело, Сара

Жанр: Humor

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Доктор просто ведет дневник, ходит на работу, пытается нормально жить, а остальное доктору до лампочки. Оставьте бедного доктора в покое!

Статус: закончен

**Неделя с психами или Блог доктора Уотсона**

Понедельник.

Шесть утра.

Проснулся, умылся, пришел на кухню… брезгливо выловил из своей кружки чей-то голубой глаз, аккуратно переложил его в кружку Шерлока. Шерлок поднял кружку и выпил содержимое оной, загадочно глядя мне в глаза.

Шесть тридцать утра.

Меня стошнило от увиденного.

Шесть тридцать пять утра.

Приперся Майкрофт. Долго, задумчиво и омерзительно цинично изучал мое зеленое лицо, довольную рожу Шерлока и мои коленки. Предложил покататься на машине сегодня вечером. Был послан… на работу.

Шесть тридцать восемь утра.

Чуть не опоздал на работу из-за Майкрофта. Все-таки согласился поехать на его машине. Всю дорогу эта скотина задумчиво гладила мою коленку, вещая об очередном кризисе на Дальнем Востоке.

Семь утра.

Послал Майкрофта… на работу, предварительно поблагодарив за бесплатный довоз до своей.

Семь ноль три.

Обдумываю, а не воспользоваться ли предложением старшего из братьев Холмс и ежедневно кататься на его Ягуаре?

Двенадцать четырнадцать дня

Приперся Шерлок. Долго и вдохновенно ныл о том, что ему одному скучно. Послал его подальше… Младший из Холмсов ничуть не огорчился, загадочно сверкнул глазами, таинственно хмыкнул и свалил доставать Молли и свежие трупы. Если верить сообщениям первой, вторые – самые терпеливые создания в мире. Они способны вытерпеть от Шерлока все, что угодно и не сойти с ума.

Двенадцать пятьдесят девять.

Приперся Шерлок. Тяжко вздохнул. Загадочно сверкнул глазами и пододвинул мне прямо на бланки рецептов свежевырезанную почку на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.

Час дня ровно.

С олимпийским спокойствием и терпением Далай-ламы вытолкал Шерлока из кабинета вместе с почкой под загадочные вздохи первого и кровотечение второй.

Нужно выпить успокоительного или понедельник закончится убийством.

Час десять.

Приперся Майкрофт…

Час одиннадцать.

Сбежал из клиники – Майкрофт снова принялся задумчиво смотреть на мои коленки, на мое лицо и на мой… довольно одинокий внутренний мир.

Психи, ей-богу!

Час тринадцать.

Врезался в загадочно сверкнувшего глазами Шерлока прямо у входа в больницу.

В руках гения дедукции почему-то был букет, загадочно смотревший на меня человеческими глазами прямо в сердцевинках красных роз.

Час тринадцать и две секунды.

Я старый солдат, меня трудно напугать, меня трудно удивить, хотя Холмсам это удается без прицела и навылет.

Я не знал, что способен так быстро бежать, как будто за мной гонятся все талибы мира.

Домой идти страшно, решил посидеть у Анджело.

Три пополудни.

К Анджело приперся Майкрофт…

Три пополудни и три секунды четвертого.

Как солдат, я умею рыть окопы, умею быстро ориентироваться, но уползти через задний ход все равно не смог.

Три пополудни и четыре секунды четвертого.

Впрочем, это я погорячился, поймав на своих коленках задумчивый взгляд Холмса-старшего.

Шесть вечера.

Очень тихо, очень осторожно, очень быстро забежал домой. Нужно делать ноги, иначе…

Шесть ноль одна вечера.

Издал возмущенный вопль, узрев на своей кровати загадочно сверкнувшего глазами Шерлока.

Шесть ноль одна и двенадцать секунд.

Меня тошнит от вида белых лилий. Больше меня тошнит только от вида белых лилий с пальцами в серединке.

Шесть одиннадцать.

Думаю. Много, долго, заперевшись в ванной и подрагивая правым глазом. Мне страшно, потому что Шерлок под дверью с загадочными интонациями обещает подарить мне руку и сердце. Зная его – он ведь и подарит.

Семь вечера.

Вышел из ванной, поймал на своих коленках… Стоп! Опять?!

Семь вечера и две секунды спустя.

…поймал на своих коленках загадочный, но обиженный взгляд Шерлока, сидящего на полу и державшегося за лоб. Кажется, я задел не только его нежные чувства, но и его самого. А нечего подслушивать!

Восемь вечера.

Приперся Майкрофт, предложил сходить в кино, пообещал снять весь кинотеатр ради нас двоих.

Восемь ноль одна.

Не поверил этому задумчиво изучающему мои коленки цинику. Мало ли, чего ему взбредет в голову: рассказать мне о последних военных достижениях, о таинственных кругах на полях или же снова молча и задумчиво гладить мои коленки?

Отказал и пошел смотреть последние новости в Интернете.

Восемь ноль четыре.

Гоняюсь за Шерлоком по всей квартире с ноутбуком наперевес. Этот засранец опять запускал в мой компьютер свои пальцы и вывел мне на монитор букетик трогательных фиалок… и пульсирующее человеческое сердце… в разрезе…

Восемь шестнадцать.

Устал гоняться за Шерлоком под задумчивое сопровождение глаз Майкрофта. Ушел к себе, забрав ноутбук.

Мне показалось или я услышал скулеж за спиной?

Вторник.

Два часа ночи.

Спал сном праведника, пока не почувствовал на своей коленке задумчивое поглаживание.

Два часа ночи и пара секунд.

С возмущенными воплями выгнал из своей спальни Майкрофта.

Пять утра.

Спал сном праведника, пока не почувствовал под пальцами прикосновение чего-то нежного, мягкого и почему-то липкого

Пять ноль одна.

С воплями вскочил, пнув подальше отрезанную голову с зажатыми в зубах ромашками.

Пять двадцать одна и ни секундой позже.

Решил ехать на работу, потому что спать все равно невозможно из-за…

Пять двадцать одна и одна секунда

…Шерлока, который загадочно сверкал глазами, синяком на лбу и букетом… пальцев, привязанных почему-то к связке воздушных шариков. Ногти пальцев были выкрашены красным лаком.

Восемь утра.

Бессовестно сплю на работе. Сара не против – сегодня все равно пациентов мало.

Восемь ноль четыре и двадцать три секунды.

С воплями проснулся и согнал Шерлока с окна, на который тот уже поставил ногу, намереваясь перелезть через раму, загадочно сверкая глазами, синяком на лбу и держа в руке чью-то ступню.

Восемь ноль четыре и тридцать семь секунд.

От окна отъехала машина пожарных с Шерлоком на лестнице, ступней, синяком и, кажется, коробкой конфет. Даже думать не хочу, что на самом деле он туда засунул.

Восемь ноль пять и двенадцать секунд.

Приперся Майкрофт…

Восемь ноль пять и тринадцать секунд.

Перед Майкрофтом захлопнулась и заперлась дверь.

Думаю забаррикадироваться, но они все равно проберутся. Чувствую себя маленьким, несчастным и как на войне.

Одиннадцать ровно.

Пришла Сара, сказал, что увольняюсь. Сара таинственно подмигнула и покачала головой. Тоже таинственно.

День сурка какой-то.

Одиннадцать и одна минута.

Увидев маячившего в коридоре Шерлока, загадочно сверкавшего синяком, глазами, улыбкой, ботинками и какой-то коробкой в серебристой обертке, предпочел сбежать. Страшно даже думать, что в этой коробке.

Одиннадцать и две минуты.

Увидев маячившего у входа Майкрофта, задумчиво оглядывающего мои коленки, меня самого – что?! – и своего младшего брата, бегущего за мной, решил ретироваться через черный ход.

Двенадцать ноль восемь.

Сижу у Анджело, обедаю и чувствую, что Анджело пристально смотрит на меня...

Двенадцать десять.

…и медленно раздевает меня глазами…

Двенадцать одиннадцать.

…и…

Двенадцать двенадцать.

Сбежал от Анджело просто из чувства самосохранения.

Что с людьми? Что они от меня хотят?

Двенадцать пятнадцать.

Чуть не врезался в Ягуар, из которого высунулся задумчиво оглядывавший меня, мои коленки, мои руки, мои губы Майкрофт и…

Двенадцать пятнадцать и семь секунд.

…сбежал.

Час и пятнадцать минут второго.

Сижу в единственном месте, куда ни один Холмс вроде идти не должен. Грег посочувствовал, налил коньяку, выпил со мной за компанию и назвал Холмсов таким словом, что я вынужден был согласиться.

Шесть вечера.

Провел остаток дня почти спокойно, увлеченно изучая и анализируя фотографии трупов. Как оказалось, уроки Шерлока даром не прошли. Почти раскрыл одно убийство, как…

Шесть ноль одна.

…приперся Майкрофт. С бутылкой элитного коньяка и корзинкой фруктов.

Шесть ноль две.

Решил плюнуть на странное поведение Холмса-старшего и распил с ним бутылку коньяка, позвав для компании Грега. Мне показалось или Грег как-то нежно на меня смотрит?

Среда.

Три часа ночи.

Проснулся оттого, что в голове кто-то долбился, под дверью кто-то скребся, справа кто-то задумчиво сопел, а слева кто-то нежно вздыхал. С воплями выгнал из своей кровати Майкрофта, Грега и чуть окончательно не убил загадочно сверкавшего оленьими глазами, закрашенным синяком и влажными губами Шерлока.

Три часа и сколько-то там минут.

Лег спать, даже не поняв, как вообще очутился дома.

Час дня.

Проснулся с похмельем, с приглушенными воплями выгнал из своей кровати невесть как в ней оказавшегося Майкрофта, задумчиво водившего пальцами по моей коленке, надел халат и спустился на кухню.

Час ноль девять.

Не нашел в себе сил выудить из своей кружки чей-то палец с идеальным маникюром и бриллиантовым кольцом на нем, сделал себе кофе и размешал пальцем с бриллиантовым кольцом на нем сахар в кружке.

Час десять.

Проигнорировал загадочный, но почему-то несчастный взгляд Шерлока, сверкавшего грустной, но симпатичной улыбкой, свежезамазанным синяком на лбу, влажными губами, влажными волосами и влажным же телом…

Час десять и одна секунда.

…на котором ничего не было.

Час десять и две секунды.

Поднялся к себе, обреченно вздохнул, выгнав из своей кровати снова в нее пробравшегося Майкрофта и свалился спать. Все равно на работу опоздал.

Семь вечера.

Проснулся от печальных звуков скрипки за дверь, сонно согнал Майкрофта с кровати, точным движением нашарил около подушки связку пальцев, унизанных бриллиантовыми кольцами, швырнул их в окно и снова уснул.

Четверг.

Два часа ночи.

Проснулся, сог… не стал сгонять Майкрофта, сладко и почему-то задумчиво спящего в компании огромного белого плюшевого мишки, которому он даже во сне наглаживал коленку, аккуратно поправил на прикроватной тумбочке вазу с букетом нежно-розовых роз, открыл пластиковый контейнер, полюбовался на ювелирно вырезанное сердце в окружении платиновых колец с черными бриллиантами, решил выпить кофе и прояснить туман в голове.

Два часа и шесть с половиной минут.

Успел вовремя предотвратить появление второго синяка на лбу Шерлока, задержав дверь и не дав ей ударить сладко и почему-то загадочно спящего детектива, сверкавшего вторым контейнером, который он держал в руке.

Два часа и десять минут.

Не удивился, застав нежно спящего на диване в гостиной Грега.

Три часа ночи.

Приготовил хлороформ и три шприца. Старался не думать о причинах довольно странного поведения своих знакомых и одного соседа.

Три ноль три.

Взял пробу крови у Грега.

Три ноль пять.

Взял пробу крови у Шерлока… Подумал немного, решил, что сосед замерзнет спать у меня под дверью и перенес его в его спальню. Проверил заживающий синяк – странно, но регенерация клеток у этого человека довольно быстрая. Укрыл детектива одеялком и поставил его контейнер рядом с кроватью.

Три тринадцать.

Подумал, что те пятьдесят четыре контейнера у него в шкафу – неспроста, но будить и спрашивать, зачем они ему, не стал.

Три двадцать.

Взял пробу крови у Майкрофта, даже под хлороформом не прекращающего задумчиво поглаживать у плюшевого мишки коленку.

Три тридцать.

Оделся, позавтракал и поехал на работу.

Четыре пятнадцать утра.

Охранник как-то любезно на меня посмотрел, улыбнулся и предложил сходить куда-нибудь.

Четыре шестнадцать.

Твердо отказался, сославшись на чрезвычайную занятость, и попросил меня не беспокоить.

Шесть утра.

Установил, что в крови потерпевших что-то есть. Так и не понял что, но отправил запрос другу в Америку.

Одиннадцать утра.

Пришел ответ от Майкрофта - ?! – о том, что военные проводили некие испытания и случайно опылили весь город.

Одиннадцать ноль восемь.

Пришел в себя от прочитанного, долго раздумывал – писать или не писать ответ и вопросы. Написал. В ответ почему-то получил задумчиво облизывающийся смайлик и короткометражный мультик яойного содержания.

Надолго погрузился в размышления.

Четыре дня.

Зашла Сара. Пряча глаза, сказала, что не помнит события этих дней и просила прощения за то, что могла сделать. Простил, потому что она ничего и не делала.

Четыре четырнадцать.

Странно, но сегодня никто не приперся и даже не прислал пальцев. Нервничаю.

Пять дня.

Звонил Грег. Жаловался на головную боль, необъяснимую причину опоздания на работу, отсутствие на расследовании Шерлока и странный смайлик от Майкрофта. Спросил, что за смайлик, сказал – стреляющее оружие и взрывающаяся голова копа. Спросил, не было ли текста, Грег ответил – нет, но потом пришел еще один смайлик – солдат в каске с тремя сердечками рядом, окруженный вооруженными джедаями со световыми лучами.

До шести вечера перебирали все возможные варианты, но так и не понял, что бы это могло означать.

Семь ноль одна.

Дома тихо, кругом букеты алых роз, на столе чья-то левая рука с платиновым кольцом с громадным бриллиантом на безымянном пальце, чье-то сердце на серебряном подносе, обложенное лепестками роз, ужин на одного, свечи и тихая музыка. Странно.

Семь семнадцать.

Дома никого нет. Пожал плечами, съел ужин, выпил дорогого вина. Ощутил тоску по поглаживаниям по коленке и звукам скрипки. Очень удивился и не понял, как уснул.

Какой-то очередной день.

Время неопределенное.

Местоположение тоже.

Где-то вдали шумит море. Может быть даже океан. Ветер доносит ароматы тропических цветов и фруктов. Слева Майкрофт, задумчиво поглаживающий меня по коленкам и даже выше, справа Шерлок, загадочно сверкающий улыбкой, наготой и почему-то кольцом на безымянном пальце левой руки. Кажется, на моем пальце тоже что-то сверкает, но мне как-то не до этого…

Спустя какое-то время.

Кажется, на работу я сегодня точно не пойду.


End file.
